Hiro's Puberty Experience
by R.E. Ericson
Summary: Hiro has an experience with is brother he will never forget! Contains incest and mature content not suitable for ages under 17.


Greetings! This is a "one shot" fanfic story of Big Hero 6. This fanfic contains graphic material not suitable for people under the age of 17. I do NOT own the Big Hero Six movie and/or resulting franchises. Enjoy!

Wasabi felt the light touch of Tadashi's hand grazing the right cheek of his taught butt. Hiro wasn't home yet. Both Tadashi and Wasabi were in the bedroom in their Aunt's apartment.

"You know what if Hiro comes in?" Wasabi gestured towards the front bedroom door.

Tadashi smirked.

"I got a special surprise for him"

Tadashi and Wasabi moved across and sat on Hiro's bed. Wasabi leaned in and kissed Tadashi who in turn kissed back. Their tongues tasting each other their cocks began swell within their underwear, pre-cum began to ooze out of their slits damping the fabric. Tadashi placed his hand on top of Wasabi's crotch lightly grazing it. Wasabi moaned pleasure as he felt to Tadashi's hand gently rub his cock.

"Oh Dashi that feels good" Wasabi breathed.

Tadashi smirked as he cupped the pulsing bulge. He leaned down and smelled his crotch. The musky scent filled Tadashi with satisfaction. Noticing a small circular dampness showing on Wasabi's grey pants Tadashi suckled it.

"Augh!" Wasabi exclaimed feeling the light warmth of Tadashi's mouth over the fabric of his pants. His cock strained painfully wanting to be released.

"Uh...please stop teasing" Wasabi said in a quick tone.

"Really I thought you liked this" Tadashi began undoing Wasabi's belt. He glanced over at the door left open for Hiro to see.

Hiro shuddered, rubbing the tip of his cock slowly, feeling precum slip pass trembling fingers.

Oh, right, because seeing his brother and Wasabi grip their slick erect penises and grunt loudly while tugging on them, as though possessed, was to much for him to handle.

As good as it was, it still felt wet, and very... sticky. Eying the weird, slippery fluid escaping his slit, he bit down on his lower lip, trying to contain another moan as his hand jerked his cock forward in a firm, tight grip.

Hiro watched as his brother grunted and moaned. Wasabi rubbed his thick cock against Tadashi's.

Hiro tried using two hands, but it seemed as though using one hand kept the motion faster, and less clumsy so his hands wouldn't get in each other's way.

Hiro's hips jerked sharply as his fingers caressed the underside of his cock, his back arching off the wall as his hand began to pump his throbbing erection faster. He used his other hand to fondle his balls, the edge of his palm rubbing against his twitching entrance. His thighs and calves tensed and his toes curled. The burn of aching muscle made the pleasure even more notable.

His tongue lolled out as he panted loudly, his legs spreading wider so as to give his hands easier access. So this was masturbating? It felt so good.

He knew how adults and their sex worked. Masturbating had been scary, sex (both straight and gay) had been weird. The only thing he found tolerable was the scientific articles on sexual reproduction and the precautions one needed to know before having intercourse.

The internet taught him so much. Though, did Tadashi really think putting up those parental firewall block things would prevent him from learning what he wanted to know? Another annoyingly, overprotective move by his brother.

Stupid, stupid Tadashi.

And yet here he was, 'jerking off' watching his brother's well-endowed family jewels (and stick). The sight of the thick, long and erect penis had made him horny, and here he was about to have the first orgasm in his young life.

Closing his eyes Hiro thought about what Tadashi's cock would feel like...erected, big and throbbing, ready to fill squirting into his anus as he gripped his thighs, pounding into his tight entrance while hitting this 'prostrate' thing straight on... ha! Like that would-

"... AH!"

Hiro cried out as he felt a warm wetness enclose onto his penis. Hiro's eyes flew open. Tadashi looked up at him sucking his cock.

"I want to taste you brother" he said in a low tone.

Suddenly Hiro felt a twist and burst inside him — watching through his teary eyes, glazed over from pleasure — as a translucent, white liquid spurted out from the tip of his dick, coating his brother's tanned skin with white, even more sticky droplets.

Watching this pushed Wasabi to the edge. Thick white warm globs sprayed out making light thuds against the hardwood floor.

Hiro's hips thrusted weakly throughout the orgasm into his hand, a weak mewl escaping his parted lips as his head lolled back. He had never imagined it to feel this good. His mind was completely relaxed, along with the rest of his body.

He was in a state of pure euphoria... at least until the feeling faded away, bringing him back to reality.

"Did it feel good?" Wasabi asked

Hiro nodded unable to speak.

Tadashi rubbed his brother's head playfully.

"Don't worry there is a whole lot more to teach you".

Exhaling, Hiro collapsed sideways onto the cold, hardwood floor. His body ached, and he felt sweaty and sticky. Most uncomfortable of all was the guilt he felt at what- who exactly he'd been fantasising about. Oh, and surprise! He was... 'gay'?


End file.
